


A Helping Hand

by KinkilyMediocre



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Damien is dumb asf, Damien’s dad walks in, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this on a Kobo browser, Is this technically PWP too?, M/M, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proofreading and editing doesn’t exist to me, Scott sort of walks in, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Wtf am I doing, Y’all really can’t get any privacy here huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkilyMediocre/pseuds/KinkilyMediocre
Summary: Based off an actual interaction with Damien from Monster Camp.Dedicated to my stupid friends Isabel, Jinx, and Maple, who are all very much in love with Damien. Ily all. /p
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Helping Hand

You stare at the object in Damien's hands. He's just standing there with nothing but his swim trunks on. A dreadfully awkward silence lingers in the air. It was a fleshlight. Damien's dads' fleshlight that Damien just found. How do you get out of this situation without traumatizing you both? He had suspected it was a flashlight. You are in complete disbelief that Damien doesn't know what it is. He sure hasn't dabbled in the sexual arts much for someone who enjoys the things he does.

You take a deep breath in. "Damien," and at that, Damien looks up at you with his clueless expression. Your jaw tightens. That just made it a million times worse. "That's not a flashlight."

"Well then, what is it?" Damien's voice has lost its signature gruff. 

"Do I really have to-" your lips thin and you exhale. "Damien? You're a mature, spicy red adult. Can you handle me telling you something you might regret?"

Damien doesn't even process the question. "Well, obviously."

You inhale one more time to brace yourself. "That's a fleshlight. It's a sex toy."

Damien looks down at the toy. "A sex...toy? What's it supposed to do?"

"Oh my god," you cringe, "you put your dick in it and fuck it."

"Wh-" Damien's expression turns mortified. "I- What made you think I could handle being told that?"

You process the question. "What- Did you really just- Are you serious?"

"And you're acting like you're the victim here! My dad FUCKS this thing!" Damien yells, shaking the fleshlight in one hand. Suddenly, he stops. You freeze with him instinctively. "No- Fuck."

Your eyes widen when you see it. "PFFT- DAMIEN? DID YOU REALLY JUST-" You have to force your eyes from the bulge growing against Damien's wet swim trunks to his expression, trying to decide if it's so mortified he wants sink into the ground and disappear forever or so embarassed he wants to move to Nepal and live out his days as a Buddhist monk hermit. 

"WHAT? SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TELLING ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Damien's face flushes. 

"BUT...YOU ASKED?"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST LIED TO ME, DUMBASS!"

"I COULD'VE, BUT WHERE'S THE FUN IN WATCHING YOUR REACTION TO THAT?"

"UH, WHAT ABOUT NOT FUCKING TRAUMATIZING ME?"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT!"

"WHEN I SAID I WAS MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT, I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN I WAS MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT!"

"WH- DAMIEN?" Your chest hurts a bit from laughing. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Damien's face is incredibly pink. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! LOOK, I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THIS BONER NOW. I'LL BE IN THE BATHROOM."

Your laughing subsides. "Sure you don't any help with that?"

Damien stops mid-turn and spins back to you. "What are you suggesting?"

You roll your eyes like you're speaking to the dumbest child ever. "That I show you how to use it. Y'know, like that."

To your surprise, Damien isn't immediately screaming about it. "Tch, fuck it. I guess I really can't talk you out of this now, eh?"

"What? N-No!" You raise your hands defensively. "If you don't want it, just say so and I'll drop it."

Damien shakes his head. "No, not- Wait, no, not like that. I- Fuck, how do I say this?" His lips thin before he quickly turns his head to the side and thrusts the fleshlight towards you. You can't help but smile a little. 

The next thing you know, you've turned back from locking the cabin door to Damien sitting at the edge of his bed: trunks down, legs spread, and erection standing stiff between them. You lick your lips and approach him with the toy in hand. Damien continues refusing eye contact as you crouch between his legs. "Hey, we gotta get you lubed first." You look up at Damien, who does nothing but nod. 

The first thing you do is slide your hand around the base of his cock and slmost simultaneously take the head of his cock into your mouth, his whole length following shortly afterwards. Damien lets out a small sort of growl. You bob your head along his thick, rock-hard shaft, taking in the taste before removing Damien's boner from your mouth. Damien gasps lightly as the cold air wraps around his member. 

With your other hand, you bring the fleshlight up and align the opening against Damien's tip. The opening glides along his cock as you guide it down his shaft. 

Damien attempts to stiffle a moan but ultimately fails. He lets himself lean back on his elbows as the fleshlight swallows his whole dick, but is immediately brought back up to the head. Damien's lying completely on his back now, grunting into a hand placed firmly over his mouth. Oh yeah, he's definitely enjoying this. 

You're already having more fun with this than he'd like too. You bite your lip as you watch the cylindrical object travel back down along his shaft, still shiny with your saliva. Suddenly, fire fills the room. A cacophony of a million tortured souls wails in agony as a hooded figure steps out of an inter-dimensional hole in the space-time continuum. 

He's a paler shade of red than Damien, he's bald, and dons some monk-like robe with a scepter. Your first thought is that he looks kinda cool, until you remember that you have a fleshlight in your hands around Damien's stiff cock. 

Damien looks at the figure with wide eyes. 

The figure freezes. 

Damien freezes. 

You freeze. 

You look at the figure with wide eyes. 

The hooded man looks at you and Damien. 

It's like the screams have stopped specifically for this moment and the inhabitants of the Eigth Ring of Hell are now watching this. 

Damien inhales audibly. 

You grimace. 

"Well..." the man starts, "...I'll leave you two to, er, attend to your situation." He takes a step back through the portal. "Oh, Damien? You can, um, keep that." All of a sudden, the wailing draws back and the hole is gone and it feels a lot colder now that the fire's gone too. You're still frozen on the spot, untangling what just happened. 

You look back up at Damien. 

His hands are covering his flushed face. 

"Damien?" You ask, trying to hold back a giggle from what happened. 

Damien seems to understand what the question that would follow would be. "That was my fucking dad." His voice is muffled behind his hand. You really can't help it now, you crack up and begin laughing your ass off right there, forgetting you still have your hands wrapped tightly around a sex toy and Damien's dick. "What the fuck are you laughing at? I can never look my dad in the eyes ever again!" He snarls. Ah, there's that pain in your side from laughing so hard again. 

"Just...that whole thing? I don't know, my sense of humour might just be broken." You chuckle again, but shut yourself up when Damien uncovers his eyes and stares you down with a "just because you're doing this right now doesn't mean I won't fucking kill you" kind of stare. You raise your hands in defence. "Alright, alright! I'm getting back to it."

Damien's fierceness suddenly dissolves as you begin moving the fleshlight again. He huffs another breathy moan that turns you back on right away. A sort of smirk unknowingly creeps across your face as your other hand sets itself back at the base of Damien's cock and your pace quickens, extracting more intense moans from him. The translucent colourless plastic (silicone?) of the toy allows for his member to show through it. You bringing your hand up and moving around the fleshlight, rubbing Damien's tip, drives him crazier than he already is. He hips buck ever so slightly, and then again, only more forceful, and you can tell he's close. You slide the toy off his cock in a swift motion and Damien practically chokes on his breath. 

"N-No! Fuck you!" He spits. 

"Oh, we'll see about that." You smirk some shit-eating smirk and Damien just limps against the bed in what you're not sure is amusement or frustration. "Can't let you have all the fun here, can I?" You set the fleshlight on the floor near you and stand up to strip out of your own clothes. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch Damien biting his lip as he watches you. 

Your eyes meet his momentarily, and he immediately looks away. "Enjoying the show?" You smirk at his reaction. "You'll be getting a piece of all this real soon."

Damien scoffs. "Shut the fuck up and ride me already."

"Come on, now, don't be like that." You frown jokingly as you mount him. Damien's on his back, you're straddling his hips, and you're bent over to have both hands planted above his shoulders. Your face forms a smile as you stare down at him, whose face is just below yours. "Sure you're ready for this?"

"Like I'm not? You've spent the last who-knows-how-fucking-long getting me worked up only for an edge tease. I'm going to seriously fuck you." Damien almost snarls the last part. You shake your head. 

"Impatient much, eh? Well, I'm sure we can get you what you want now." You move your hips up and down to grind his length in between your already spread ass cheeks. He lays his head back to groan again and you decide that's enough of that. You reach a hand behind you and take his shaft between two fingers to guide in towards your whole. Slowly at first, you press against his tip until he slips in, a little at first. You shudder and grit your teeth as your grip tightens on the bedsheets. 

"Ngah- Fuck, you're tight." Damien grunts as his hands move up to your hips and holds them firmly. You force a smile as yousink down on his length, feeling him glide along your inner walls that would buckle your knees if you were still standing. Your cheeks make contact with his thighs and he's balls-deep inside you now. 

"How's it feel inside me?" You strain your voice a little. 

Damien sighs. "Better than the toy."

You nod and brace yourself to begin moving. You take the sheets tightly between your fingers before clenching your eyes shut and slowly pushing yourself upwards on his hard cock. Feeling yourself clench around Damien, you tremble as you try your hardest to make your knees continue function. Once you've completed a slow ascension, Damien's hold on your hips tightens as he mutters a "fuck it." Before you can respond, he's already slammed his dick back into you. A jolt of numerous, unspeakable sensations and desires shoots through you like a bullet, tearing into your nerves in all the right ways. Your loud moan, which manifests more as a scream, brings a light chuckle from Damien. 

"What's wrong, eh? Can't handle me?" Damien sneers as his gruff voice returns. He forces you down onto him again. 

"I can, just-" you wince in response to Damien slowly sliding within you as a tease, "it was just a little...sudden."

"I'm a sudden person." He laughs, and doesn't even allow you to ask what that meams before he manhandles you furthur into this knee-weakening, mind-filling esctasy. You don't realize it, but you've moved your hands onto Damien's hard pecs and you're digging your nails into his skin. Damien does notice, however, but doesn't say anything about it. 

"Fuck- Elbows-" you feel your elbows give out and you try your best to slowly lower yourself onto him. Damien chuckles again at how messy you look right now, but you can't find the words to reply as pleasure pulses through you with every. Single. Thrust. 

You bite on a spot on Damien's neck and suck on it. "Do I taste good?" He practically taunts you. If you didn't have his dick inside you right now you would've smacked him by now. You bite harder, and know he notices when he sucks in a sharp breath immediately. Damien near-growls as his grip tightens and he nears orgasm for a second time, and this time he doesn't plan to be stopped. A tension spreads from your stomach to lower regions and all around your inner thighs and suddenly Damien pushes up into you one last time and you scream as the tension explodes into sharp piercing release and a wetness drips out of you and you're short of breath and you see bright splotches of colour despite having your eyes squeezed shut and 

and it all slowly fades into a soft glow. 

It's only a monotone ringing and both of your weighted breaths for a moment. Damien buries a surprisingly soft kiss on your neck as he slides out of you. One final spark of stimulation runs through you before dematerializing. 

"Fuck..." Damien sighs. 

"Damien-" you find the strength to push yourself up with your arms before staring into his worn-out dark eyes. You whisper his name again before letting your lips meet his. Damien's tongue pushes against your lips. Access granted. Your moment is interrupted by a thump on the window. 

On instinct, you roll over to lie beside Damien and yank a blanket over you both. Unfortunately, it's too late, because Scott's already staring from behind the glass across from the bed, red-faced and wide-eyed. You feel a dense warmth rise to your cheeks. Damien flips him off and, as if on cue, Scott backs away from the window and runs off. 

You and Damien look at each other. His cheeks are barely darker than the rest of him. He chuckles once. You break down laughing. 

You both laugh.


End file.
